Bokutachi no Monogatari
by HoshiKirari
Summary: 'Ne Kurokocchi… Kenapa… Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku? Apa aku terlalu abstrak untukmu? Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah aku di matamu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Apa aku memang sangat tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan senyum mu itu'


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu mutlak miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-****_sensei_****. Tapi ff ini seutuhnya milik saya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ff ini.**

**Warning : Sho-ai. Typo(s)? Plot amburadul(?) POV nya ngacak. Alur juga mungkin kecepetan atau kelambatan. OOC?**

**SO ENJOY~**

* * *

'_Ne _Kuroko_cchi_… Kenapa… Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku? Apa aku terlalu abstrak untukmu? Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah aku di matamu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Apa aku memang sangat tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan senyum mu itu?' Batinku lirih sembari menatap dirinya dari kejauhan. Aah, menatapmu seperti ini saja sudah bisa membuatku bahagia, Kuroko_cchi_. Meski senyum itu bukan untukku.

"Ryouta. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau masih bersantai seperti ini disaat semua temanmu sedang latihan? Atau kau mau latihan ekstra dariku?" ***CKRIS CKRIS* **terdengar suara yang sukses membuatku merinding-ditambah bunyi gunting kesayangannya.

"HUWAAAA~! A-akashi_cchi_?" reflex aku langsung memekik tertahan sembari menoleh kebelakang-untuk melihat sang empunya suara. "_Go-gomen ssu_. Aku akan berlatih sekarang! Sungguh! Jadi kau tidak usah memberiku latihan ekstra lagi." Lanjutku yang langsung berlari kearah teman se tim ku yang lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan latihan dari sang kapten coretterkejamcoret yang pernah kukenal ini. Benar-benar seperti neraka, kau tahu?

"Ah, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak melirikku ya?" Gumamku sembari tersenyum kecut saat melihatnya masih asik mengobrol dan tersenyum-maupun tertawa dengan cahayanya. Ya. Aomine_cchi_. "Eh? Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu ya, Kise?" Aku tersentak saat menyadari bahwa Midorima_cchi_ hampir mendegar suaraku. "_Iie, nandemonai ssu yo_, Midorima_cchi_." Aku menjawabnya dengan senyum yang tentu saja kupaksakan.

.

.

.

'Kise-_kun_. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau lebih banyak diam seperti itu? Apa kau sakit? Haruskah aku menanyakannya padamu? Kise-_kun_…..' Mataku tetap terpaku pada sosok tampan itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, dia tidak seperti biasanya. Sedaritadi dia hanya melamun. Aku bahkan belum melihat senyum manis bak sinar mentahari pagi miliknya hari ini. Dan kekhawatiranku memuncak saat Akashi-_kun_ menghampirinya dan sepertinya akan mengancam memberinya latihan ekstra lagi jika dia tetap seperti ini. 'Kise-_kun_, _daijoubu desuka_? Andai kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Selalu memperhatikanmu meski dari jauh. Haruskah aku menanyakan keadaanmu? Haruskah? Kise-_kun_…'

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan kearahnya.

"Kise-_kun_. _Daijoubu desuka?_" Tanyaku. "U-UWAAA! Ku-kuroko_cchi_? Sejak kapan kau disampingku?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak. Manik madu nya terlihat sangat kaget akan kedatanganku. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Kise-_kun_." Dia mengerjap beberapa kali padaku. "Ah? _Daijoubu ssu yo,_ Kuroko_cchi. Ne ne,_ apa Kuroko_cchi_ mengkhawatirkanku _ ssu_?" ia tersenyum lebar kearahku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin tim kita nanti kalah karena Kise-_kun_ tidak fokus." **Bohong**. Tentu saja aku berbohong. Sangat tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku **benar-benar** mengkhawatirkannya.

"Eeeeh? _Hidoi ssu yo _Kuroko_cchiiiii_~!" Ia mulai merajuk padaku sepertinya. Ah, aku suka dirimu yang seperti ini Kise_-kun_. Dirimu yang selalu memberikan kehangatan bagi kami semua. Dan juga bagiku tentunya.

.

.

.

"Kise-_kun_. _Daijoubu desuka?_" Tanya seseorang dari sebelahku secara tiba-tiba. Aku yang tadinya sedang men_dribble_ sebuah bola basket langsung terkejut seketika. Itu pasti _dia_. Ya. aku yakin. "U-UWAAA! Ku-kuroko_cchi_? Sejak kapan kau disampingku?" Tanyaku yang setengah berteriak. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Kise-_kun_." Ia berkata lagi. '_Are_? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Kuroko_cchi_? _Hontou_? Aaaa~ _kawaii ssu yo_~'

"Ah, _daijoubu ssu yo_, Kuroko_cchi_. _Ne ne,_ apa Kuroko_cchi_ mengkhawatirkanku _ ssu_?" Goda ku sambil menunjukan senyum yang cukup lebar kurasa. "Aku hanya tidak ingin tim kita nanti kalah karena Kise-_kun_ tidak fokus." Ia berkata seperti itu sambil terus menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Sungguh membuat hatiku hancur seketika, kawan. Dan senyum ku yang tadinya lebar langsung tergantikan dengan lengkungan tidak proporsional di sudut bibirku. "Eh?_ Hidooooiii ssu yo,_ Kuroko_cchi_~!" dan tentu saja aku langsung mulai merajuk padanya.

Ah,_ chotto matte_… Barusan aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku…

U-UWAAAA! DIA BENAR-BENAR TERSENYUM PADAKU! SUNGGUH INI BUKAN MIMPI! KUULANGI SEKALI LAGI. DIA. BENAR. BENAR. TERSENYUM. KE ARAHKU. HANYA PADAKU! ASTAGA! _ARIGATOU, KAMI-SAMA_!

Aaaa~ _kawaii ssu yoooo_, Kuroko_cchi_~!

Akhirnya latihan hari ini selesai. Aah, tubuhku serasa remuk semua karena latihan yang diberikan oleh sang kapten basket tercinta kami. Ya. Akashi Seijuurou. Benar-benar kejam, kau tahu? Dan benar-benar sukses membuat kami semua terkulai lemas di _gym_.

Karena kurasa hari semakin gelap, aku mulai berusaha untuk bangun dan bergegas pulang. Aku sangat rindu pada kedamaian kamarku dan tentu saja pada kasur empuk tercinta ku.

Tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasa seseorang menarik baju bagian belakangku.

"Kise-_kun_. Apa kau mau mengantarku ke Maji Burger hari ini?" Ternyata dia adalah Kuroko_cchi_ yang mengajak ku untuk menemaninya ke Maji Burger. Eh? Astaga! Dia benar-benar mengajakku?! Oh Tuhan… Bagaimana mungkin aku menolaknya? Kuroko_cchiiiiiii_~ Oke, kurasa aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk langsung pulang~

"Tentu saja! Tunggu aku ya, Kuroko_cchi_, aku akan ganti baju dulu~" jawabku sembari langsung berlari ke ruang ganti.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit aku menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"_Mou_.. Kenapa Kise-_kun_ lama sekali?" Gumamku. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, aku melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari kearahku sembari berteriak,

"Kuroko_cchiiii~"_ hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kuroko_cchi_, kau pasti sudah lama menunggu ya? _Gomen na_." Jelasnya setelah sampai dihadapanku tak lupa dengan tampang memelasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. "_Daijoubu_, Kise-_kun_. Ayo kita jalan sekarang." Ajakku yang langsung berjalan mendahuluinya. "Tunggu aku, Kuroko_cchi_~" ia langsung mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

Hanya ada keheningan disepanjang perjalanan. Tidak ada satupun dari kami berdua yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Hanya terdengar derap langkah kami yang cukup kompak. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai di Maji Burger.

"Biar aku saja yang memesan makanan. Kau duduk saja. Dan Kuroko_cchi_ pasti mau _vanilla milkshake_, _desshou_?" Tanyanya sembari tersenyum. Dan seperti biasa, aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah meja yang kosong. Kulihat ia mulai mengantri makanan. Aku terus menatapnya. Terus dan terus seperti itu.

'Kau tahu? Mataku tak pernah berpaling darimu. _Ne, Kise-_kun.' Batinku lirih. Tanpa kusadari, ia sudah duduk dihadapanku sembari menyodorkan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanku.

"Kuroko_cchi_? Ini pesananmu." Ujarnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, aku langsung mengambil minuman kesukaanku dan mulai menatapnya. Tapi mataku tak pernah lepas darinya. Aku tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan datarku. Setelah beberapa saat aku menatapnya, ia berkata, "Kuroko_cchi_? Kenapa kau terus menatapku? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" kurasa ia mulai risih dengan tatapanku.

"Kise-_kun_. Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanpa sadar aku menanyakan suatu hal yang terdengar sangat bodoh. 'A-apa yang aku lakukan? _Baka_! Kau sungguh bodoh Kuroko Tetsuya!' umpatku dalam hati.

Kulihat ia terdiam. Manik madunya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tentu saja ia kaget akan pertanyaan bodohku. Ah, ia mulai membuka mulutnya. Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. A-aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Oh, _Kami-sama_…

.

.

.

"Kise-_kun_. Apa kau menyukaiku?" Aku mengerjap heran. Mata biru lautnya menatapku intens. Aku sungguh bingung akan menjawab apa. Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? _HELL NO_! Sudah kupastikan dia akan membenciku, bahkan menganggapku menjijikan bila aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Eh? Kenapa Kuroko_cchi_ menanyakan hal itu _ssu_? Jelas aku menyukai Kuroko_cchi_! Kuroko_cchi_ kan teman terbaikku ssu! Ah, bahkan aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku! Adikku yang manis ssu! Hehehe" jawabku sambil tertawa renyah.

'Kuroko_cchi. Gomen na_. Aku tidak berkata jujur. Aku belum mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan bahwa **aku mencintaimu, Kuroko****_cchi_**. _Gomen na_' batinku. Sungguh sakit rasanya berdusta seperti itu pada orang yang kita cintai.

Eh? Tunggu. Kenapa? Kenapa mata baikan langit biru itu terlihat redup? Apa aku salah bicara? Apa dia kecewa dengan jawabanku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin kan kalau Kuroko_cchi_ juga mencintai ku? _Really impossible, you know?_

"_Ah sou... _Baiklah. Aku duluan ya, Kise-_kun_. Dan terima kasih telah menjawab pertanyaanku." Setelah itu dia meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Kuroko_cchi_…" Gumamku lirih.

.

.

.

'_Nande?_ Kenapa hati ini sakit sekali mendengar jawabannya?' Aku meremas seragamku dibagian dada. Sesak. Rasanya paru-paru ku seperti mengecil. Membuatku semakin susah bernapas.

"Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya ternyata….." Gumamku. Tanpa terasa air mata ini mengalir deras begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Aku terus terisak. Hei, tidak apa-apa kan jika laki-laki menangis? Lagipula tidak haram hukumnya.

Aku terus menangis sampai tak terasa jika kini langit turut menangis. 'Apakah langit juga merasakan kesedihanku?' Pikirku pedih.

Air hujan terus mengguyur tubuhku. Membuat seragam dan tasku semakin basah. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. "Hahahaha. Bodohnya aku yang berharap dia mencintaiku. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin! _Baka_!" Gumamku lagi dengan suara yang semakin serak.

Kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus menjauh darinya agar perasaan ini tak semakin besar. Ya. harus seperti itu.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, sejak kejadian seminggu lalu di Maji Burger, aku merasa bahwa ia menjauhi ku. _Naze dayo? Ne, _Kuroko_cchi_. _Nande?_ Beribu pertanyaan terus memenuhi benakku. Membuat hatiku semakin sakit saat melihatnya. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya! Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menariknya paksa ke atap sekolah setelah bel pulang berdentang nyaring.

"Kuroko_cchi_, kenapa kau menjauhi ku? Apa aku pernah berbuat kesalahan padamu? Jika iya, maafkan aku, _ne, _Kuroko_cchi_" kulihat ia menggeleng. Lalu apa? Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Kau tidak salah, Kise-_kun_." suara nya terdengar bergetar di telinga ku. Tubuh mungilnya mulai gemetar. Aku terpaku. "Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?" Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Menunggu jawabannya.

Tapi.. kenapa dia menangis? Apa aku salah bicara? Aku sungguh bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia terus terisak didepanku. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar jawabannya,

"Karena aku… menyukai Kise-_kun_. Sangat. Kupikir dengan aku menjauh darimu, perasaan ini akan hilang, tapi aku salah. Semakin aku menjauhimu, aku semakin menyukaimu. Dan hatiku semakin sakit. _Daisuki dayo. Hontou ni daisuki, _Kise-_kun._" Dia mengatakannya dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran. Aku terpaku mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Otakku seperti membeku.

"Dan setelah ini kau pasti akan membenciku. Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kise-_kun_" lanjutnya sembari berusaha menatapku dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, aku langsung menarik dirinya kepelukanku. Aku memeluknya erat dan ia tidak memberontak meski aku yakin dia sangat kaget dengan perbuatanku.

"A-aku juga menyukai Kuroko_cchi_. Ah, bukan menyukai. Tapi mencintai! Aku benar-benar mencintai Kuroko_cchi. _Sungguh! Kukira Kuroko_cchi_ tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku, ternyata aku salah besar. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kuroko_cchi_!" Ujarku. Tapi ia malah semakin menangis dipelukanku. Aku langsung melepas pelukanku. "_Ne, _Kuroko_cchi_. _No need to cry. Smile. Tenshi no egao mitai ni~"_ aku langsung menghapus air matanya sambil menatapnya lembut. Terlihat dia tersenyum padaku. Aku langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Berarti mulai sekarang Kuroko_cchi_ adalah **milikku **ssu~!"

* * *

**A/N : ide ff ini tiba-tiba muncul. sebenernya sih mungkin bisa dibilang(?) ff ini pelampiasan saya yang lagi galau gegara masalah sekolahan(?) dan saya pengen ngebuat si kise ama kuroko ikut-ikutan galau~ /jahatlunak tapi disini nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama kegalauan saya. wahahaha. tapi beda nya ke galauan kikuro ini happy ending. sedangkan ke galauan saya sad ending. :"3 /udahcukupwoi**

**yasudah. terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan mau nge review. meski kayaknya sih nggak ada karena ini bener-bener nggak jelas ff nya. ****_BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH, MINNA~ MWAH~ _****/what**


End file.
